Always Have, Always Will
by dongwoosaurus
Summary: Mitchie and Shane broke up after Final Jam. What happens when Connect Three decides to go to her school? Will love blossom? Or will things get even worse for them? Mostly Smitchie, with sides of Naitlyn and Jella. On hiatus.
1. Chapter One

"Why does he have to come to this school?" Mitchie muttered to herself as she clutched her bag closer to herself. He could have picked any school in New Jersey to go to but it had to end up being her own school! What had she done to deserve such a horrible punishment?

She hurried away to her next class while trying to avoid Shane Gray, lead singer in a popular band named Connect Three. She had recently learned from her best friend Sierra that Connect Three had just moved to this area the other day and planned on attending the same school that they were enrolled in. Sierra had towed Mitchie to see the band the second school had started and just as Mitchie was about to break free of Sierra's grasp and walk away she heard some say her name.

"Mitchie? What are you doing here?" Mitchie didn't need to turn around to know that Shane had said her name. Shane had gone to Camp Rock with her, a summer full of drama and oddly enough, romance. She had attempted to lie to others about her life in order to get Tess and the others to like her more. In the process, she had become close friends with Shane Gray but when her secret came out, he ended up hating her. After Final Jam, in which Mitchie sang with Shane, he had forgiven her and they went out for a while. She had thought that they would last forever but then one day, Shane had called her and told her that he thought they should break up. That it was the better thing to do. Mitchie was heartbroken but she agreed that going their separate ways might be better than staying together. She had believed that they would never see each other again but as he called her name, she could feel all the horrible memories rush back into her head. She quickly pulled herself from Sierra's grasp and ran away from the crowd, sure that Shane couldn't try to stop her since so many people were in his way.

Mitchie knew she couldn't bear to talk to Shane since he broke her heart. After their break up, Shane had told her that it probably wouldn't be that much a difference, since his schedule was so messed up and they would probably not ever get back together.

Mitchie sat down when she got to her desk. She was writing in her notebook when she heard someone sit next to her. Oh, no! she thought. She turned around and saw that the person was…

Sierra!

"Why did you run away from Shane Gray? He was calling your name!" Sierra exclaimed. Mitchie never told her about Camp Rock or any of that and she felt immensely guilty about it as she looked into Sierra's confused and concerned face.

"Sierra, I'm going tell you something you must never tell anyone about ever. Okay?" Mitchie whispered. Sierra nodded, sensing that Mitchie was being completely serious She then told her about Camp Rock and what happened with Shane. Sierra sat there mouth open the whole time. When she was done with her story, Sierra was about to speak when the teacher came into the room.

"Okay class, settle down. As you all should know by now that our school has three new students. I have been notified that one of them will be joining us. This person will be need a guide to help him in this school for a while, such as help in classes and will help him with anything he needs while he is here. Mitchie Torres will be assigned to help our new student Shane Gray since she is the only person who will be in all of Shane's classes. Is that okay with you, Mitchie? Okay, moving on. He will need your help starting today next period. Please go to the main office to meet him at the beginning of next period, Mitchie." Mitchie's teacher didn't bother to wait for Mitchie to agree.

Knowing that she could not win this argument with her teacher, she sighed. Still, she felt uncomfortable with all the glares the girls were sending to her. It made her feel uneasy. Soon, the bell rang and Mitchie braced herself for her meeting with Shane, picking her books up with her shoulders slumped in defeat.

The walk to the main office was terrible, extremely terrifying to Mitchie. She had planned on somehow avoiding Shane and the other members of Connect Three the whole entire school year. She wasn't ready to face them, even if she had the whole rest of the summer to move on. She continued in that extremely slow pace of hers, wanting to delay the meeting as long as she possibly could.

Mitchie was lost in her own little world, thoughts swirling through her head as she narrowly avoided hitting other students that were rushing to their classes as she did so. What if he wanted to be friends? What is he wanted to get back together? Or even worse, what if he had a new girlfriend and wanted to make her life a nightmare? She struggled to fight the feeling of wanting to run back to class or hide in the bathroom until they realized that they would have to find another guide for Shane.

"Snap out of it Mitch. You are a strong, independent person. Don't let them see you like this! You have to show that you aren't weak!" She tried to convince herself, giving herself one last pep talk before she reached the entrance to the main office. Nodding to herself once, she opened the door and let the cool air from inside the office rush by, swallowing her in its cool, comforting arms.

She looked around, searching for Shane. Much to her surprise, the whole office was empty except for two secretaries. The one closest to her, with the wild red hair, red shirt, and baggy puke-colored pants, looked up as she walked in.

"May I help you dear?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice, a strained smile on her face. Mitchie looked at her oddly before replying.

"I'm here for Shane Gray. I'm supposed to meet him here so I could give him a tour of the school." Mitchie said dully, trying to act nonchalant. Immediately, the old woman's eyes widened and she rushed closer to Mitchie. She looked around with narrow eyes, as if to make sure that no one was listening before leaning in and whispering in Mitchie's ear.

"He's in the principal's office. You should go in immediately." Mitchie winced at her proximity, obviously not comfortable with how close they were. When the secretary moved back to her desk, she let out a quiet sigh of relief and walked toward the principal's office. She had never been in detention, let along sent to the principal's office. Many rumors in the school claimed that he had had sex with some cheerleader in his office and one even had said that Mrs. Brown was fired because she had been caught having sex with him. Despite the fact that the rumors varied so greatly, they all claimed that the principal was a pervert. She had hoped to make it through high school without ever finding out if those rumors were true or not but it seemed impossible now. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door and poked her head in.

The room seemed neat, but also creepy in a way. The principle, with a weird smile on his face, was sitting in his leather chair behind the desk while Shane sat in one of the stiff looking chairs in front of it. His hands were clasped together, while he played with his thumbs. When the door had opened, his head snapped up and he could hear the quite sigh of relief when he realized that she had finally come for him. Before Shane could say anything, the principal spoke.

"Michelle, honey, you're finally here. As you know, Shane here needs a guide and he told us that you two happened to know each other. You will have to stay with him until he gets the hang of everything and since you guys have the same schedules, there should be no problems." The principal winked at her, making her shudder not so inconspicuously.

"I need to go to my locker before class, sir. Is it okay if Mitchie goes with me before we go to math?" Shane asked, effectively making the principal turn his unwanted attention on him. Mitchie was relieved that the principal was no longer staring at her in a way that made her think that he was undressing her in his mind.

"Of course, Shane. Oh and Michelle, feel free to come back any time if you have any… problems." The principal sent another lustful glance and Mitchie before ushering them out of the room and closing the door behind them. They walked silently out of the office but before they even reached Shane's locker, Mitchie found herself stuck against the wall, with Shane holding her wrist above her head. She looked into his eyes calmly, but inside, her mind was screaming at her to relax and break free.

"Let me go." Her voice wavered, her face portraying the confusion she felt inside even thought she had tried so hard to stay calm. She risked a glance at Shane's face and saw that his normally warm hazel eyes were now much darker, almost black.

"Not until you talk to me." He said, as the grip on her wrists got a bit tighter. The sensation of her wrists being stuck above her was unnerving and although she would never it admit it, it hurt. She could tell that she was most likely going to get a bruise there if he didn't let go soon.

"I am talking to you." She still struggled to break free but alas, there was no one in the hallways other than them. Everyone else was in class and after a while, she gave up.

"Why didn't you call me? Text me? Or even write to me? You promised to keep in touch, Mitchie." He sounded angry but she could detect the slight heartbroken touch to it. Why had he wanted to stay in touch? After all, he had been the one that had broken up with her. Shouldn't he be avoiding her like she was trying to do with him?

"I lost your phone number and address. I couldn't find the piece of paper you had written it on." She lied, not wanting to tell him that the paper was actually stuffed in her drawer because she couldn't bear hearing his voice and writing to him. He had broken her heart and she would have been a fool to try to remain friends with him after that.

"Promise you're telling the truth?" His voice was cold and hard, but she could tell that he believed her. His eyes were growing lighter now, and she could feel the grip on her wrists loosen. Resisting the urge to bite her bottom lip, what she usually did when she was lying, Mitchie nodded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, when he finally let her go. Shane shook his head, a small smile on his face now that he knew why she hadn't contacted him over the time they had been separated.

"You shouldn't be. It's my fault. I overreacted and thought that you were avoiding me or something. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry." Her body stiffened at Shane's guess. When he started laughing, she immediately joined in and faked some giggles.

"Why would I do something silly like that?" She grinned, feeling horrible. She hoped that Shane wouldn't detect anything.

"Friends?" He held out his pinky childishly, and it seemed like he was ten years old again, with his eyes sparkling and a genuine and adorable smile gracing his face. Mitchie couldn't help but smile back at the very boy that broke her heart for the first time and link their pinkies together.

AS they walked off together toward their calculus class, she chose to ignore the warning beels that were playing in her head. She wasn't falling again. Everything would work out in the end. Unlike last time, she would be happy and she wouldn't have to go through the pain she went through when the fairytale had ended. Her heart would remain hers (and hers alone) and Shane wouldn't be able to steal it like he did once before. After all, there's no point of stealing something that's been beaten and broken beyond repair.


	2. AN: Bad News

I know I haven't updated in the longest of times, but there's this huge problem. My old computer crashed, taking my thousands of half-finished chapters and stories with it. I'm trying my best to get it fixed but there are no promises. I don't actually remember half of what I type so I need all your help. I need you guys to send me some ideas, what you thought was going to happen, whatever. It's been a long time since I first started writing and I'm forever grateful that my readers have stayed with me through all those rough times. I hope that you can all help me at some tough time like this. Whether it's through a private message, review, or even email, I'll be honored to have you all help me. My email can be found on my page. Thank you so much, everyone.

Lots of Love and Always,

Mel aka HappyBubbleLove


	3. AN: Under Construction

Okay, okay. Don't hurt me. But I'm officially editing this story before I continue. The maximum it will take is two weeks and the least amount of time it can take is a couple of days. I feel like I could edit my writing so much and since my old computer crashed (taking all of my files with it), this would be a great opportunity to save everything on my new one. I hope you guys will reread this story as I try to make it better. ^-^ Thank you for all your support!

Lots of Luv and Always,

Melody


	4. AN: HELP

Hey everybody. It's me again. I wasn't sure about how I was going to edit everything if I had to switch computer yet again and now those files are lost. Would you guys prefer if I took out the OC's and made a whole new plot with original Camp Rock characters? Or should I keep it the same? I know you guys usually don't bother to review for AN's but please give me some feedback.

I'm Terribly Sorry for All this Trouble!!!!!!

Melody


	5. AN: Gone

**Gone**

It doesn't matter how much you wish,

How much you want them to come back.

Traces of them are everywhere,

Their shadow haunts you wherever you go.

There's no point of hiding

Because they'll always find you in the end.

Despite the countless times

You cry to yourself to sleep at night

And the times that you just want to die

There's no point of hiding the truth.

Even if you wish on shooting stars

Or beg to the skies to send them back

It won't make a difference.

It's too late.

Nothing will ever change.

Even if you try to fool yourself,

With false but reassuring words.

They're not here anymore.

They will never be…

_They're already gone._

_- violinlover96_

**If you guys are wondering why I haven't written in such a long time, its because of some personal matters. For all of you that didn't know, the reason I took such a long break before, it was because my mom had learned that she had gotten cancer. It really hit our family hard and we had a hard time going through all the chemo treatments. We kept strong and kept on hoping that everything would be alright. But in the end, hope and faith weren't enough to keep my mom here. **

**My mom, my best friend and best teacher, passed away on August 12, 2010 at 6:40 in the morning. I know that its been a while since it happened and this post is really late but trust me, the hurt and pain is still the same as it was weeks ago. I apologize for keeping this from all of you for you have been there for me from the very start. I trust all of you with all of my heart and I believe that you deserve to know.**

**I have decided to extend my hiatus and for everyone that I'm beta'ing for and for all the people that were looking forward to a new chapter, I am so sorry. **

**Personally, I've grown to get sick of hearing things like "I'm so sorry." and "It'll get better eventually, I promise.". Its not your fault it happened and there's no way of telling that things with brighten up. I'm in my first year of high school and got accepted into the law program, which means honors classes and tons of work. I have a younger brother and a whole family to take care of from now on. I feel like I'm trapped and there's no way of escaping from this twisted world. **

**I will try my best to pick up the pieces and get back to working on my fanfic's as soon as I think that I am able too. I really feel bad for never updating but I hope that you can all understand.**

**For all of those that don't really care, I'm sorry for wasting your time. For the others that actually bothered to read this, I hope that you can understand and give me some time. **

**Always and Forever,**

**Melody**


End file.
